boybandfandomcom-20200214-history
Matchbox Twenty
Matchbox Twenty are an American band formed in 1995 in Orlando, Florida. It consists of Rob Thomas, Kyle Cook, Brian Yale, and Paul Douchette. History Rob, Brian, and Paul were all members of the band Tabitha's Secret. Adam Gaynor and Kyle Cook joined the band, they scored a record deal with Atlantic Records. Music On October 1, 1996, Matchbox 20 released their debut album, Yourself or Someone Like You. The first single, Long Day, was only a radio hit, but others were in the Top 40 singles from 1997-1998, including Push, 3 AM, Real World, and Back 2 Good. The album sold over 12 million copies in the US, earning a diamond certificate. the band was sued by Frank Torres because they used his image on the album cover. Rob Thomas collaborated with Carlos Santana before working on the bands second album. He wrote and sang Smooth, and earned 3 Grammys because of it: Record of the Year, Song of the Year, and Best Popular Music Collaboration with Vocals. In 2000, they released a second album, Mad Season. The album had many successful singles including Bent and If You're Gone. the album certified as 4x Platinum in the US. The following singles were not as successful, Mad Season and Last Beautiful Girl. The band's third album, More Than You Think You Are, had more of a rock vibe. This album also had many successful singles including Disease, Unwell, and Bright Lights. In 2003, they released EP, which had 6 songs, including acoustic and live versions of previous songs and a new track, Suffer Me. In February 2005, Adam Gaynor left the band. The same year, Rob released a solo album, ...Something to Be. He also recorded a song, Little Wonders, for the Disney movie Meet the Robinsons. The band released a new album titled Exile on Mainstream on October 2, 2007. How Far We've Come was the first single from the album, and the second was These Hard Times. It had 4 other new songs, along with 11 previous singles. The band toured in early 2008, and when the tour finished, Rob started working on his second album, Cradlesong. He suspected the band might start working on the next album without him. Their next album, North, was released on September 4, 2012, with lead single She's So Mean, which had been released in June 2012. They then went on a world tour, and will continue touring with the Goo Goo Dolls in summer 2013. Rob Thomas Robert Kelly "Rob" Thomas, born February 14, 1972, is the lead singer of Matchbox Twenty and Tabitha's Secret. He is married to Marisol Thomas, and they have an animal charity called Sidewalk Angels. He has 2 solo albums, ...Something to Be and Cradlesong. Kyle Cook David Kyle Cook, born August 29, 1975, is the lead guitarist of Matchbox Twenty. He has also recorded solo songs ad posted them on MySpace. Brian Yale Brian Joseph Yale, born November 14, 1968, is the bassist for Matchbox Twenty. Paul Douchette Paul John Douchette, born August 22, 1972, is the drummer and rhythmic guitarist for Matchbox Twenty. He is also in another band, The Break and Repair Method.